


Orientate

by Dubiousculturalartifact (222Ravens)



Series: Word of the Day [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, Team Dynamics, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/Dubiousculturalartifact
Summary: orientateverb | OR-ee-un-taytDefinition1 :to set or arrange in a definite position especially in relation to the points of the compass2 :to acquaint with the existing situation or environment





	Orientate

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part of a little writing project I've just started:
> 
> Namely, to use a dictionary's 'Word of The Day' as a short writing prompt, for a ficlet, taking the form of a character study, relationship moment, or similar small work.
> 
> -Aiming for under 1,000 words, over 200.  
> -Less than an hour, writing time, including editing.  
> -Merriam-Webster & Dictionary.com, for added variety.
> 
> For this one, I wanted to focus on the dynamic of the team, and the way that them being 'screw-ups' ending up working out for the better, not the worse.

 

It's funny how easily it becomes their new normal.

Not that it is easy, exactly, on a surface level. Because it isn't. Not really.

But maybe that was the point. How normal has always kind of being a word that none of them fit very comfortably with, one that had a strange taste on their tongues, something a little ill-fitting.

How, by that standard, anything that came with more than a few bumps along the way, was basically as close to normal as they came.

It was easier, perhaps, at the beginning, to attribute any failures to themselves. To what flaws existed in themselves. To pull away from each other, to pull apart, because they weren't used to relying on anyone. Weren't used to succeeding, to getting things right.

But the longer they kept going, the more it felt like they were suited to this.

That it might have been harder, maybe, if they'd all been really good kids, through and through.. The perfect kind that expected everything from themselves.

The types who had never fallen in their lives, never had anything go wrong, who had pushed through every challenge without a fumble.

Because this wasn't something with a roadmap. This wasn't something that came natural, not even to the best and brightest. It was raw, and terrifying, and incredible, and it spun them around, and threaten to spit them back out, every single day.

So. If they hadn't already fallen hard enough times, and figured out ways to fumble through picking themselves back up again? If they hadn't had the practice at that?

Maybe they would have done even more crap of a job, at figuring it all out. Maybe they would have not been willing to take the risks.

Not being willing to make the sacrifices, to take those steps, if everything had been smooth sailing in their lives, if they'd always known where to go. 

It was like the first time they found the pool, and gravity stopped working, and they could choose to not accept it, or figure out the new way that pointed up, and keep moving forward.

Because they had some kind of practice at that, see.

Ultimately, though, in terms of finding a normal?

It wasn't, perhaps, in some ways, even about slotting themselves into this new understanding of the world. Of one that happened to include coins infused with a sufficiently-advanced-technology that they might as well just let themselves call it magic. Of someone coming back from the dead, even if they weren't letting themselves think about the last one too hard, except in the quieter moments, that they mostly didn't speak about. Of aliens, and giant dinosaur fighting vehicles, and...

.So yeah. Maybe it was normal, just because their sense normal was so fucked up, anyway. Maybe, just maybe, they were the best ones because of how directionless they'd been, beforehand. 

Everyone running in a different direction, from a different thing, but they'd found the same destination, anyway.

So once they'd done that, figuring out where they were going? Worked pretty well, actually.

It's about figuring out how they exist in relation to each other, of the spaces that each of them fit, like points on a star. How they each had their own special kinds of weird, that made each other indispensable.

It was about orientating themselves, to each other, to who they were allowing themselves to be, and not letting anything get in the way of that.

About figuring out the fact that they all had started out without anyone else, and wound up together.

 


End file.
